The Assistant
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: I was his assistant, he was my boss, I was in love with him but he could never know that...
1. My job

**A/N **I'm back with a brand new story hopefully this one does just as well as the others, anyways enjoy! This story is obviously AU but give it a chance lol

**Chapter 1 My job**

_Beep beep beep _The alarm clock went off pulling me from sleep. I groaned getting up and outta my comfy bed. Annoyed at the clock I grabbed my clothes and headed to the shower. As I let the water adjust I thought about what my day would consist of, rearranging meetings and sitting in on some. Playing nanny then organizing a lunch. Today was going to be very long. Washing myself down I thought about my job, I loved my job it was the best thing I had going these days. I was the PA for one of the worlds most powerful men, Randy Keith Orton. I was more than his PA, I was everything to him. His maid, his housekeeper, a nanny to his daughter Alana. I loved my job and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Getting out of the shower I grabbed a towel and dried myself down, working for Randy meant long days and early starts but as I said I loved my job and working for him was the best job I had ever had and I had had a lot of jobs. Throwing the towel on the floor of my tiny bathroom I pulled my black jeans over my tattooed legs, I guess that was the good thing about working for Randy he didn't mind the tattoos displayed all over my body. Checking the time I pulled my long black and silver hair into a clip and headed to get something to eat. Just taking a muesli bar I grabbed my car keys and headed to the office.

When I got there all was dark which told me I was the first one to arrive, it always went like that first one to arrive last one to leave. Switching on the lights I went to my office and decided to get an early start on work. Around seven Randy came in dressed in his usual suit.

"Good morning Raven"

"Morning boss, I've done some organizing to your schedule"

"And what have you organized exactly?"

"I've switched your twelve to an eleven and your one to a twelve and your two to a one"

"So I should be outta here by one thirty?"

"Yes you have a recital to go to today so I've organized for you to go and see your little girl dance"

He gave me a sigh of relief "Thank you so much, what else is on the agenda?"

"You have a meeting at eight and there's a coffee on your desk for you"

"Thanks" He looked at the jumbo coffee like it was the greatest thing ever "Will you sit in on the meeting today?"

"If you want me too I will" I actually didn't want to sit in on it, the other powerful men of the company tended to stare at me because of my tatts and large cleavage, it was a little annoying if truth be told.

"Yes please I need someone to take the minutes"

"Because Kelly called in sick" I finished for him, I knew since she called in sick I would have to do it. "Ok I'll sit in on it"

"Thanks Raven" Randy went into his office leaving me wondering how I could get outta this stupid meeting.

The day rushed by and all day I was on my feet and doing something. By the end of it I was happy to go back to playing nanny for a while at least with Alana I could do something quiet.

"Raven!" Alana screamed with joy as I came up the front stairs with Randy that afternoon. I was happy to see the small six year old and to be off my feet.

"Hey Ally, how was the recital?"

"Really fun! You have to see!" She grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the house, I barely had the energy to keep up but somehow I managed it. Quietly Randy slipped to his study to do some work while I was left with the excited six year old. She loaded up the screen and like a proud parent I was able to see her dance.

"You look so cute Alana"

"Mummy helped me with my costume" She gave me that ultra pleased grin, "Do you like it?"

"I do indeed"

For the rest of the afternoon I sat with Alana being her minder, around six Randy came back from his study.

"Raven?"

"Yes boss?"

"Would you mind coming in early tomorrow, I need some faxes done and another meeting you need to be present for"

"Sure" I got up and stretched my legs "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow Ally cat"

She gave me a big hug "Bye Rae, tomorrow can we play barbies?"

"Sure can" Playing with dolls was the last thing I wanted to do, even when I was her age I didn't play with dolls. I grabbed my jacket and shoved my arms into the sleeves.

"I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow boss"

"You can call me Randy you know"

I gave him a grin "I know that boss"

He shook his head, that hint of a smile on his face "I'm not gonna argue"

"Its best you don't" I said as he walked me out to my car.

"Thank you so much for all your hard work today Raven"

"Thats what I'm here for boss" I got into my car and wound the window down "I'll see you tomorrow morning, I'lll bring the coffee"

"You better" He gave me that amazing smile again before turning on his heel and heading inside. I started the ignition and headed home in desperate need of more coffee. Why did I do these things for him? Why did I put in so much of my heart and soul into Randy. Simple, I was in love with him and I knew that would never change.


	2. Pain is love

**Chapter 2 Pain is love**

**Raven's POV**

When I got to my house I had a very unwelcome visitor, groaning I got out of the car and went up the driveway.

"What do you want Phil?"

He held out some lame looking flowers, a small smile on his rat like face. "I wanted to say I'm sorry"

I budged past him and went inside, sadly he followed me and shut the door.

"Sorry for what exactly, sorry for sleeping with John Cena's PA or sorry for punching me in the face, maybe your sorry for sleeping with that whore you found at the club or maybe your sorry for choking me out with a leather belt"

He touched my hand gently "I'm sorry for all of it Raven, you just get me so angry"

"You've used all your chances Phil, I'm not gonna be your fool anymore"

"Don't say that Raven" He pulled me close to him his fragrance rubbing my nostrils. "I need you"

"Let me go you asshole" I struggled out of his grip "I don't wanna see you ever again"

He punched me in the stomach, the air exploded from my lungs and I dropped to my knees. Gently he stroked my hair like a dog, "You were told not to say that" Gasping for breath he pulled me to my feet via my hair "Now are you going to be a good girl?"

Gaining some courage I punched him back, my small fist catching him in the jaw perfectly. He stumbled back in surprise his eyes bulging at my sudden punch. Phil grabbed my throat and gave me a punch of his own, I fell into the wall by my kitchen pain rocketing up my core. Grabbing a knife I waved it at him desperately "Give me a reason Phil, I swear I'll do it"

He smirked at me, not believing that I would do it. "You ain't gonna hurt me Raven"

"If you come near me I swear I will do it" I was so tired of his shit, so tired of him using me like his doormat, it was time I stood up to him and if that meant stabbing him. He ran a hand through his black hair, his hands suddenly up in defence.

"Alright you want me gone Raven, I'm gone." He pushed past me, "Your going to die a lonely woman because no one will have you, no one but me"

He left me with his hurtful words and all I could do was look at his back hoping this was the last time I ever saw him. I shut the door and sank to the floor, I was just glad that I was finally alone and away from him.

When I got up I went straight to the mirror, my face was a deep shade of purple. It was not going to go un-reconized. Sighing annoyed and upset I locked everything up and headed to bed. With any luck, I would wake up and my face would be perfectly fine. Yeah right and maybe my boss would suddenly realise that he was in love with me.

Morning came faster than I liked, turning off the alarm clock I slid out of bed. I didn't think it was possible but my face actually looked worse. Sighing I jumped in the shower and proceeded to get ready for the day. I barely had time to breathe, let alone worry about my face. As always I was the only one awake when I got to work. That gave me time to get things ready and hopefully come up with a believeable excuse as to why my face was a dark shade of black and blue. I decided that I would blame it on my sister, Randy didn't know her personally but he knew that we barely spoke, I guess I could say that last night we got so angry that we decided to lay into each other. I felt bad for blaming this on someone that has spoken to me in about three years but any path to avoid that jerk, I was gonna take.

"Morning Raven"

"Mornin boss" I kept my head down, pretending to be working on some really important files. "There's a coffee on your desk"

"Raven are you alright?"

I should of known that he would click that something wasn't right, sure. The moment I want to be ignored by his peering eyes, he makes it his mission to be Mr Notices everything.

"I'm fine"

"Then why won't you look up and give me that beautiful smile?"

Against my will I did two things, I smiled and I raised my head. His eyes seem to expand, "Raven what happened?"

"Nothin"

"Don't tell me it was nothing" He said tilting my face in his hands so he could get a better look. Was I crazy for thinking that he practically bit that sentence out? Was I insane for thinking that he cared alot more than he should? Yes, I was crazy and insane. He didn't care anymore than just being a friend and employer. "Who did this to you?"

I wanted to say my sister but my brain betrayed me, just because we weren't speakin, didn't mean she deserved to blamed for something she would never do to me. (At least I don't think she would)

"Raven who did this to you?"

I let out a sigh, I wanted to tell him but at the same time I didn't want anyone but especially him knowing. "Its not important now Randy"

He opened his mouth to say something but at the last moment he changed his mind and just walked away from me. Grabbing the faxes that needed to be done I headed to the fax machine, hopefully no one else would say anything about my face. Why did it hurt so much when he walked away? Pushing random buttons I started my job and for a moment my brain was distracted. _Beep beep beep! _Now other than that bastard Phil, I hated cellphones. I quickly answered my phone hoping that Randy wouldn't come along and go about using cellphones during worktime.

_When I get home tonight I want dinner to be cooked and I want you in bed waiting and willing like a true girlfriend and if your not then you are really gonna regret it, the bruises on your face will seem like nothing, YOU EVER DO THAT SHIT AGAIN RAVEN YOU WILL REGRET IT Love Phil xoxox_

Are you fuckin kidding me? I thought I made it perfectly clear? Apparently not. Sighing I put my phone away and went back to work. At least for six hours I was pain free and away in paradise. Yes thats right, I'd rather be at work with men and women who stare at me and with a man that I knew I could never have than at home with Phil. Going back to my desk I started doing all the other bits and peices until I had to sit in on another meeting. As I jotted things down I could swear that I felt Randy's eyes on me, staring at me from his office. Ok now I'm just being paranoid, or was it being hopeful that he cared for me more than he should. Maybe I am starting lose it.

"Raven?"

I looked up to the one man I knew I loved, his usual smile back in place. "I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour?"

"That depends on what it is boss"

He handed me some money, usually he didn't trust his employees with money due to stealing and shit, but I guess I was the one person he could trust and he wasn't wrong. I was a lot of things but I ain't no theif. "I need you to go across the street and pick up some school supplies for Ally, I was meant to do it on the way but I guess I forgot"

"Sure. Anything in particular?"

He handed me more paper and I swear electricity zapped through my whole body when his hand brushed mine. "Thank you, I know it ain't part of your job description"

I had to laugh, "Half the shit I do ain't part of my job description"

His blue eyes iced over and quickly I went to damage control "But I honestly don't mind doing them Randy."

His scowl turned to a smile and a small wink before he headed back to his office. That was confusing for a moment, and then I got it. I had finally called him by his name. It had rolled off my tongue so easily, I didn't even notice and usually I was really good at noticing that kind of shit. I looked at my watch, I had to get moving if I wanted to keep my efficiency record.

Once she was gone Randy came out of his office and went to her desk, knowing Raven the way he did he knew he didn't have much time. Randy didn't want to paw through her desk for clues as to what happened but he had to know. Someone had hurt her, hurt her badly. Looking through the drawers all he came across was paper, papers connected to work. The only thing personal that represented her was the stray hair clip sitting ontop of papers. In his rumaging he knocked her clip to the floor, he wanted to leave it but knowing that that would get him snapped he bent down to pick it up. When he pulled out her clip, he also pulled out her phone. It must of fallen from her pocket as she turned to leave. Flipping it open he expected to face a hard lock code but instead her last recieved message blurred at him. He couldn't stop reading it and when his eyes had finished the last of the text, his eyes were back to icy rage. No one was going to get away with hurting her, Randy could't let him get away with hurting Raven. She meant far too much to him.


	3. Making an effort

**Chapter 3 Making an effort**

For the first time since I began working for Randy I was glad for the end of the day. All day everyone had been staring at my bruised face and whispering behind their hands. It didn't help that the office gossip Eve Torres had been telling everyone that would listen that it was a bust up between Randy and me and with any luck I would be on the way out. It was no secret that Eve hated me, I knew the exact reason, when it was time to choose his assistant, he chose me and ever since she's had it out for me. Thankfully Randy told her to shut it and get back to work. Again he gave me a small wink, shudders, thrills and a little weirdness fluttered into my stomach. I really wish that he would stop that. Now instead of going home, admittedly a little scared that Phil would be there. I went to my sister's house. I hadn't been here in so long I was wondering if it was the right move. I hadn't seen my own twin in forever, sad thing was there was no problems between us, we just lost contact. The most contact we have is a birthday text, still once a year is pretty bad. Knocking on the door I hoped she didn't slam it in my face, there was no bad blood but Izzy had a mean streak and sadly I wasn't immune to it. When she opened the door, it was like looking in a mirror, except the fact that she had a baby bump. More news that I didn't know about.

"Hi Izzy"

"Venom" She said simply just looking at me, I couldn't tell the look in her silver eyes but it wasn't exactly good. "So what brings you to my door?"

"I was wonderin if we could talk?"

She lent against her door frame, her black strands falling over her tattooed shoulders "I'm listening Venom"

"Could we do this inside?"

"Sure" She stepped back and let me in. In true Iziah fashion everything was spic and span, not a thing out of place. "So what happened to your face?"

She asked it like it was a normal occurance, I guess it was but it was the first time Iziah had ever seen it this way. She had no idea about Phil and I telling her would only mean that another person knew.

"Boyfriend used it to bruise his hands"

Iziah let out a noise, I say noise because I had no idea what it was meant to mean. She opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it again.

"I was wonderin if I could borrow one of your dogs" My sister worked with her husband Rey as a dog breeder and trainer and what-not. They had several dogs all trained for different things which meant at least one of them was vicious, hopefully it would scare Phil away.

"What for?"

"I wanted a little protection incase Phil comes back. Perhaps he'll get the message and fuck off if I've got a dog threatening to rip his junk off"

Iziah let out a laugh, it felt good sitting there with my sister and laughing. When we were kids we thick as theives but now it was like talking to a stranger. "Well I'll let you borrow Demon, he's the most vicious looking. One look at him and he'll fuck off for good"

"Thank you"

We just looked at each other for a moment, the silence looming over us like a dark cloud. "Well I guess I should be going"

"Do you have too?" Iziah asked softly, so softly I could barely hear her and looking into those silver orbs I found that she hated this seperation as much as I did.

"I could stay for a coffee if your makin one"

Iziah stood up positively beaming that I was staying for a little bit. "So are you still working for that guy?"

"Yeah, much ain't changed with me, well except the face. Notice your pregnant, congrats"

Izzy rubbed her belly proudly "Thanks. Rey's hoping for a boy, I'll be happy if its not twins"

"But that would be awesome, two more of us runnin around"

"Wonder if they'll get into trouble like we did" Izzy grinned "Member the time we went into that guys vege garden and he chased us out with his hoe?"

"Yeah and you started squashin all his cabbages, Dad went nuts when he bought us home. My ears were so red and sore"

"It took forever for my ear to stop bleeding, I'm sure that he ripped my earrings out"

"That was another arguement with Dad, you peircing your ears with a safety pin"

"Hey I did your's too. They were just as good as the pro's"

"They are actual" I laughed, all those years ago my sister took a safety pin and jabbed both our ears and to this day I still have the original peircings in, as long as I keep them clean they are no problem. After a while of talking and sharing old stories I decided that I couldn't avoid home forever, but at least I would have Demon with me. After she gave me his leash and all the right stuff to take care of him, she walked me to the door. Demon already knew that I was his new master, I'm not sure whether he actually knew or if he just thought I was Iziah. He sat down patiently as I scribbled my number down.

"This is my new number, text or call anytime. I don't want to wait another three years just to have contact with my sister. Iziah stored it in her phone and in a weird moment, she pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you Venom, feel free to stop by anytime"

"I will and thank you for Demon"

"Oh and Venom if Demon doesn't work ring me, I won't mind kicking his ass"

There was the protective sister I knew and loved. "Thanks Izzy. I'll see you round and tell Rey I said congrats to both of you"

I felt so much better about everything as I headed home, at least we were making an effort again.


	4. Kind of crossing a line

**Chapter 4 Kind of crossing a line**

Sometimes being as powerful as Randy was paid off. Through his contacts and a little string pulling he found exactly where that coward Phil was. Just like he imagined, Phil lived in a tiny hovel that barely registered as a home. Randy figured that he wasn't crossing a line, he was merely going to suggest that Phil stay away from his assistant, if Phil got violent well Randy would have no choice but to defend himself. Trying not to breathe in the gross smell that had accumulated around the tiny shack, Randy banged on the door. Why was he not surprised when a tattooed, peirced loser opened the door. He was more surprised that Raven would lower herself to that. Raven was a lot better than this loser. A lot better.

"Yeah?" He gave Randy a superior look, just because he was in jean cut-offs and Randy was in a suit, it somehow made him better.

"Phil Brooks?"

"Yeah" He gave Randy that look again, he was better than some little faggot in a three hundred dollar suit.

"I'm Randy Orton, Raven's boss and I think it would be best if you stay away from her from now on"

He smirked at Randy, that wasn't his best move because all he was doing was making Randy angrier. "Oh you do, do you? Well I think that that whore is mine and I'll go near her if I want and I would thank you to kindly fuck off"

Randy pursed his lips together, it was doing nothing to calm him. Randy punched in the stomach so hard that the man went dead like a fish. Grabbing his black hair, Randy dragged him through the dirty infested house until he found a sink. Keeping Phil off balance with various punches he filled it up. When he was satisfyed with the water, he dunked Phil in, holding him under so he couldn't breathe. "Now you listen to me you peice of shit, you will stay away from that girl. You go anywhere near her, you even breathe in her direction, I'll be coming back here and I'll be bringing a couple of my buddies with me. Understand?"

Phil kept struggling, trying to breathe. Randy pulled him up, "Do you understand?"

Phil let out several gasps, thankful that oxygen was still his friend. Randy pushed his head back under "Do you understand?" He pulled him back up and quickly Phil shouted his answer, not wanting to be dunked again.

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll stay away from her!"

Randy dunked him again mainly because he could, Phil struggled and bashed around like a hopeless fish. Randy pulled him up and pushed him to the floor. Just for good measure Randy kicked him in the ribs, "Make sure you stay away from her, I'd really hate to come back here"

**Raven's POV**

I was a little surprised that I saw Randy out side my apartment when I finally got home. I had stalled some more really not wanting to see Phil. I was in enough pain, physical and emotional. Looking at him made my guts twist, twist with nerves. It wasn't everyday that I came home to find my very delicious boss waiting for me. I was very lucky that he couldn't read minds because as usual I was dreaming about what was underneath that suit.

"Hey boss"

Demon started barking and growling, instantly I pulled him back and told him to settle. Last thing I needed was Demon biting my boss. "So what did I do to owe this special visit?" I teased gently pushing my door open. He didn't come in but he didn't give a sign that he wanted to come in. I guess in comparison my house looked like a dump. Which it certainly wasn't, just because it was small, didn't mean I didn't keep it clean.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home alright. You seemed kinda freaked today"

"I'm fine" I lied, again. I was anything but fine and Phil wasn't the only reason.

"Where did you get the dog?" Now that Demon was sure that Randy wasn't an enemy, he was fine with Randy patting him.

"My sister lent him to me for a while"

"Didn't think you guys were speaking?"

"I'm making an effort, I miss my twin"

"She's your twin?"

Guess I failed to mention that, actually there was alot that I had failed to mention. By failed I mean never ever talked about, I was there to work for him not share my freakin life story, although it would explain alot. Once he's gone I might share it with you. _Might_.

"Yeah. My identical twin"

Randy chuckled "Good to know there are two Raven's running around in the world"

"Would you like to come in for a coffee or somethin?" I asked hopefully, anything to get him to stay.

"Nah I should pick Ally up before her mother thinks I've forgotten."

"Then I'll see you at work tomorrow"

"Raven its your day off"

I looked at him like he said something really offensive "I don't know the meanin of them horrible words"

"How can Eve enjoy your day off, if you come in anyway?"

Was he flirting with me or just teasing? It was bad either way, usually I could tell the difference but this time I couldn't and that just made it worse.

"I guess thats what makes it so freakin sweet"

He gave a deep chuckle, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Raven. Have a good night" Randy lent in and kissed my cheek softly, his lips were like fire, good, good fire. He left without another word and left me with bubbling confusing lust. Why did he kiss my cheek? He had never done that, why was he starting now? I was so confused and shaken that I didn't even notice that Demon had started chewing my sofa.


	5. Weirdness continues

**Chapter 5 Weirdness continues**

When I went into work the next day I was instantly greeted by that bitch Eve Torres. Eve was the kind of girl that was nice to your face while trying to figure out where to put the knife. I had met many women like her in my time and I had an effective way of handling them, a swift punch to the face usually does it, but this time I wouldn't be able to do that because I would most definately lose my job and that would just plain suck. Suck big time.

"Morning Raven, how are you?" Eve gave me a big smile, I could already see that knife twisting in her hands.

"Good and you?" I went straight to my office and grabbed all the work I could. I don't know why Randy insisted that at least once a month I took a day off. I don't think people understood how I worked, work to live and live to work. It sounded weird to many people but working was the one thing, the one thing I was good at. I needed it far more than it needed me but I didn't mind, my sister had drawing, I had work.

"Must be weird having Randy protecting you" Eve cooed in victory. I was just confused because the only thing protecting me now was Demon and my sister's death threats.

"He's not protectin me from anythin"

Eve rolled her pretty brown eyes, her smile widening because she had the facts and I was going to have to play her games in order to gain info. The only thing wrong with her theory so far was I didn't care, she could have her little secret.

"You don't know?"

Well duh! Or else I would said something by now, is it just me or are people getting dumber? Of course I couldn't exactly judge, just because I was blessed with an above average IQ, didn't mean everyone else was.

"Yeah I do know and I can safely say that it doesn't bother me" I said grabbing more papers and trying to resist the urge to punch her. She was turning a really great day into a bad one and that just sucked. So far the only thing that made it great was I hadn't heard or seen from Phil at all. After I took away his manly pride I really expected him to make good on his word but he hadn't so I was safe. For the meantime anyways.

"Of course you wouldn't mind your boss going over and telling your boyfriend to stay away from you. It means that if you get into Randy, he'll apoint you his sucessor, well I'm sorry to burst your little bubble Raven, but he's going to make me his sucessor and the first thing I'm going to do is fire you. I don't like freaks and there's no room for them in _my_ company" Eve patted my shoulder before breezing from the room. All I heard was Randy had gone over to Phil's and warned him away. Explains alot if I think about it.

After I had grabbed all the work I could I went to his office, he was meant to be working but in reality he was playing card games on his laptop. I guess that was another part of my job, keep him focused. I tapped on the door frame making him look up at me.

"May I come in boss?" I usually didn't bother with manners unless I was at work which meant I was polite ninety percent of the time, I hated it but it was a small price to pay in order to perve, I mean, pay the bills.

"Sure can" He gave me that smile and rolled his shirt sleeves down, I hated that mainly because I couldn't see those muscled arms or beautiful tattoos. "What brings you in to see me? You only come in when I call"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but I'm not sure if I should or if I do how long I'll have my job for" I started, I was really undecided of what I was doing. Should I just leave it and thank God that at least one person cared or should I ask him what the hell he was thinking. Maybe I couldn't take care of myself but I wasn't exactly a useless princess in a tower. Randy got up and shut the office door and for some weird reason he closed the binds. It was like he knew that I would want privacy for this conversation.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about you going over to my boyfriends house and warnin him away from me" It came out harsher than I intended and I wasn't looking forward to his response. Randy was a nice boss, when you were on his good side, however piss him off and he was very lethal. People had been fired for less than what I was doing right now. Seriously one guy, Mike Mizannan was fired for not answering a question right. It was illegal but somehow Randy got away with it.

"I won't apologize for protecting my staff" Randy shrugged at me, the weirdness of this whole situation was climbing ever higher, sadly I don't have telepathy, if I did I would know it was about to get alot weirder.

"How did you even know?"

He shrugged again "How else would you get bruising around your face? Your eye practically has his fist embedded in your skin"

"That could of been done by anything or anyone" I don't know why I wasn't letting this go. A hot man had come to defence and has officially freed me from that jerk, my father always said that my downfall was not letting things go, if he was here he would be shaking his head, telling me to stop. Sadly we weren't speaking, we hadn't spoken in several years. He disagreed with certain aspects of my life. Workin for Randy was one of them. Sorry back to the topic at hand.

"I was looking for the contract from Glen Jacobs on your desk and I knocked your clip off, when I picked it up I also pulled out your phone, and I read the text he sent you"

"You read my private texts?"

"Yes and I'm glad I did" He came over to me and gently stroked my face "How long has he been hurting you?"

"A while" I managed to breathe, his hands on my skin felt so good yet weird. This was an intimate touching and this was the first time he had ever done that.

"Well he won't hurt you anymore, not while I'm here"

I pulled away and went back to the defensive, _this_ is where I may get fired. Who knows? Maybe Izzy would let me work with her. "Randy you had no right to do that. No right whats-so-ever" I was more surprised that I didn't shout or scream, it was just a normal spoken sentence, like whats the time, or hello.

"I will not apologize for protecting you. You do not deserve to be hurt by anyone." He stroked my face again, his thumb just gliding over my skin. "You are too special Raven."

And then he kissed me, no shit, his lips just pressed against mine in a kiss so sweet that I swear I now have diabetes. I pulled away, freaked out because the weird factor was off the charts.

"Raven" "I have to go" I quickly got the hell out of there because I really couldn't do anything else. I bolted from that office as though it was burning. Something was burning alright but it wasn't the building. I made it home in record time, I was running so fast that I may of broken a new record. In your face fastest runner in the world. When I got in I pushed the door shut and lent against it. Demon instantly came in and lapped my face, pushing him away gently I just kept sitting there. Why did he kiss me? WHY? Was it spur of the moment? Did he have some sort of secret love for me? Was this another part of being his PA? Did he expect more? Would I give him more in order to keep my job? Was this the reason that bitch Eve would take my job? She would put out. That I knew. I agonized so much that I wound up getting a massive headache. It was actually so bad that I doubted I would be at work tomorrow. Even I had to laugh at that, even if I was dying I would make it to work.


	6. Driving me crazy

**Chapter 6 Driving me crazy**

Randy skimmed the contract again in hopes that it would make sense this time. Sadly it was still jibberish and he had to put it down. He set it aside and decided to read it when he was focused, the last thing he wanted was to sign something that he wasn't aware of. That Mark Callaway could be very devious when he wanted something, Randy knew that first hand. Sighing he tried not to gaze out the office window to his PA, she had barely spoken to him today. Only when he spoke to her which sadly wasn't much because Raven was very efficiant with her job, she knew what she had to so well she could do it blindfolded. When Randy first started his business, his mentor Paul Lesveque taught him everything he knew. Paul had so many weird rules about running a business but Randy found that as weird as they were, they worked and his company wouldn't be what it was today without Paul's weird rules. The one rule that Randy would never forget was hiring policy, Paul had told him that when it comes to PA's, never hire a blonde because they were stupid, don't hire a man, even a gay man, because of power struggle and never ever hire a beautiful young woman, you simply would not resist the urge to sleep with them and then thats how it starts. He told Randy that when it came to PA's, it was always best to hire a middle aged woman who main goal in life was to do the job so she could get paid. Randy had broken the golden rule the day he hired Raven. Back then looking her over Randy assured himself that he and Raven sleeping together wouldn't happen. Working with her was easy, she kept her mind on the job and nothing else but with each passing day Randy found it more and more of a struggle to keep himself together. After all the time that had passed he was starting to see what alot of other men did, that girl was crazy beautiful, not to mention she could actually string a proper sentence together. He cursed himself for slipping, he really shouldn't of kissed her but her lips and skin looked far too good to resist. Thankfully she wasn't in the office harping on about sexual harrassment or anything else. She was just avoiding him as much as her job would allow her.

"Raven, could you come in here please?"

He was sure he heard her sigh, ignoring it he lent back in his chair. Raven was in the office like a flash, ready for her next task. "Shut the door Raven"

Without a word she shut the door and looked back at her boss, he couldn't read the look in her eyes but he was sure it was fear. Fear that suddenly she would be in the un-employment office.

"Raven about yesterday, I'm sorry. I went over the line and it will not happen again"

She nodded her head, her words still halted.

"Now will you still be able to make the ceremony tomorrow night or are you suddenly sick?" He teased gently, smiling so she knew he was joking.

"I can make it boss"

"Thank you. I'll let you go back to work now."

Raven quickly fled from the office at least glad that she wasn't being fired or being told to go further in order to keep her job. When she left and the door was shut Randy lulled back in his chair still cursing himself for hiring her. If he knew that he would wind up being driven crazy with insane lust for the girl, he would of hired someone else. Randy ran his hands over his face tiredly, tonight would be another sleepless night. If only he could fire her or move on from her, the young beauty was driving him insane and he wasn't sure how much longer he could restrain himself. She was certainly prooving to be a challenge. Randy knew he should of hired Vickie Guerrero.


	7. Belle of the ball

**Chapter 7 Belle of the ball**

I was so not ready for tonight, I hated these ball thingy's, it was a night where all the powerful people got together and mingled, Randy would always choose someone to go with him and that someone was always me. So for one night of the year I had to put on the only black dress I had, the only pair of high heels I owned and pretended that it didn't bother me when they stared at my tits. At least I may be able to get those contracts signed, that was the only highlight of the night, I could get still do some work. Unlike any other time Randy was picking me up from home and then he would drop me off again. Tell me that sounds like a date? When I opened the door his eyes seemed to expand. "What? Do I have somethin in my teeth?"

He shook himself putting his eyes back in his skull. "Sorry, that tends to happen. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

All the way there I swear I could feel his eyes probing me which I didn't get. He had seen me all done up before but now it was like he was just seeing it. When he finally pulled up he got out and before my hand could even touch the handle he pulled it open.

"M'lady" Randy gave me that amazing grin. I couldn't help but giggle, it had been a while since I had been treated like a lady. I got out trying not to trip on my own heels. I was not used to wearing heels so tonight was going to be challenge, trying to stay on my feet.

"Well it should be a fun night" Randy spoke up, he hated these things as much as I did. "You got your mission for tonight Raven?"

"I do indeed boss and with any luck Stu Bennet won't be lookin at my ladies"

"Well they are very amusing" Randy said before quickly turning to a deep shade of red. No, he had never made a comment about my body, at least not to my face he hadn't. Cutting him some slack I ignored it and went inside, with any luck I could get away with having a beer or something. As soon as Randy and I were inside, he instantly picked up a glass of wine. Thanks man, now I can't drink. Pushing it aside I went to find my first target, Stu Bennet. The tall englishman wasn't hard to find, talking with his own assistant, Nicole. I liked Nicole, she wasn't bad to deal with. I gained his attention and just like I anticipated, his eyes kept wondering to my chest. Eventually I got my way and discreetly excused myself, now I had to find Stephen Farrely.

I looked at my watch again in hopes that it was time to leave, sadly it wasn't even close. Now that I had secured all the contracts that I had too, I just wanted to go home. Sadly I couldn't leave until my boss was good and ready.

"Evening Raven" Eve smirked at me with her best friend Barbie. Barbie was alright in small doses, she was still a bitch like her friend but I'm picking she wouldn't be as bad if she wasn't friends with Eve.

"Evenin ladies"

"Didn't you wear that dress last time?" Eve asked picking at any little thing. Yes, I did wear this dress because I only owned one, I only ever needed one so I wasn't going to buy another one. I'd only wear it once so it would be a waste of money especially when there was nothing wrong with this one.

"Yes, yes I did. I liked the way it looked so much that I decided to wear it again, just to see if it still fit and what do you know, it does"

"Raven would you like to dance?" Randy cut in, his hand extended. I hated it but the love of staying on my feet and off my face outweighed my wants to dance with him.

"Sorry boss, I'm not much of a dancer espeically in these heels"

"I'll dance with you Randy" Eve cut in, somewhat grudgingly he took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. Eve shot me a victory grin. How was that a victory? I said no not the other way around.

After what seemed a lifetime I was finally on the way home, since he had been drinking I was left to drive. I had always wanted to drive his car, I lurrved cars and his one rocked. When he first got it he told me strictly that I was to stay right away from it but I guess he had lifted that for tonight. When I have enough money I am totally getting one of these.

"That was a good night don't cha think?"

"It was alright, I'll be happier when I can take these heels off"

"Did you get our targets?"

"Wait? Thats what I was meant to be doing? I was way too distracted by Stu Bennet and Stephen Farrelly staring at my heaving bosom"

"Heaving bosom?" Randy shot me a look which made me giggle.

"Accordin to Mr Farrelly, he was only signin because my heavin bosom told him too"

"Well whatever works Raven"

"Did you enjoy your dance with Eve?"

Randy rolled those beautiful blue eyes "A part from her tryin to molest me. Tell me why is she still employed?"

"Because she keeps Zack happy and if he's happy your rival buddy John Cena is happy and if he's happy he won't declare war on your company and therefore you won't lose nothin"

"Ah yes now I remember" Randy settled back in the seat, his lids half closed. "Are we there yet?"

"Don't start that or I'll turn this car right around"

"I'll be good"

I turned into his driveway as careful as I could, last thing I needed was to destroy his second baby. Once the moving had stopped Randy instantly got out, a soft sigh leaving his luscious lips as the night air hit him.

"Um boss, would you mind if I slept on your couch?" I asked embarrassed, it just dawned on me that I had no way of getting home and I had no cash for a cab. His couch was the only option, if only it was his bed. Ok I should not be thinking that not when I was close to sleeping.

"Sure." Randy shrugged making his way up the stairs, a little swaying occuring due to his alcohol intake. He pulled the door open silently, luckily his daughter was with her mother. "I could make up the spare bed if you like"

"Nah, couch is fine."

Randy pulled the couch out so it was like a bed, a little huffing occuring on his part. It was silent between us for a moment and I found myself really wishing I had just chanced the dark and walked home. Randy came up to me and stared at me, staring like he had just notcied something new about my face. I was starting to get really uncomfy so I skillfully dodged and went to the couch. Sitting down I took of those annoying heels, I would be more than happy never to wear heels again for any reason. Randy looked at me, the saddest look in those icy eyes. "I didn't realise I made you that uncomfy" He said softly, it was like he was hurt that I got weirded out.

"You don't, I just really hate high heels." I laughed softly putting them at the end of the couch.

"Now I feel better" Randy grinned at me like the cheshire cat. He came over to me again and now I had no excuses to escape. He didn't give me time to think, he pressed his lips agianst mine. His lips tasted so sweet and for a moment I fell and I found myself kissing him back, it was all I could do, all I wanted to do. He pulled away and just looked at me sweetly.

"I should of said this before but you looked simply beautiful tonight Raven"

"Thank you...Randy"

His eyes lit up again, kissing my cheek he bid me goodnight. It took the stairs two at a time and left me to settle on the couch. Luckily there was a pull over blanket beside me. Easily I settled into sleep, dress and all. I know I shouldn't of kissed him back because of the can of worms that would open but I couldn't help it, I spose I could always come back with "he started it"

Keeping the laugh to myself I drifted off, typically someone else started it and I finished it.


	8. Gotta talk sometime

**Chapter 8 Gotta talk sometime**

I never wanted to wake up, this was the best dream I had ever had, and I had had some sweet ones since working for Randy. It was a simple dream at its best. We were lying together naked, his arms around me, his lips on mine. I just wanted to stay in that dreamland forever and ever. I would be happy if I got to stay where nothing was complicated or weird or a third thing that I hadn't figured out yet. Sadly with each breath the dream was fading and the world around me became clearer. The first thing to hit me was the smell of bacon, I lurrrrrrve bacon. I pried my eyes open to see Randy in the kitchen cooking, he certainly looked just as good as last night.

"Morning sunshine, how do you like your eggs?"

"No eggs, kill me. Coffee and bacon" It was too early to put words together so of course his puzzled look was expected. "I'm allergic to eggs boss"

He relaxed instantly "Coffee and bacon it is. There are some spare clothes on the chair for you, unless you want to wear that dress all day"

I was hoping to go home and change, clearly that wasn't allowed. Oh well, it wouldn't be that bad, would it? I got up and took the spare clothes and headed to the bathroom,

"Bacon and coffee are ready when you are"

"Thanks boss!"

A few moments later I came out wearing the purple t-shirt and blue shorts he laid out for me. I was not used to that much colour, it kinda hurt my eyes.

"I'm sorry there not black but it was all I could find" Randy said softly as I took a seat at the table with him. His eyes were still doing that probing thing, it was freaking me out a little. I wouldn't say a word, if he wanted to stare then I couldn't exactly tell him he wasn't allowed, they were his eyes.

"All good boss. You didn't have to make me breakfast"

He waved it aside "After everything you do for me, its the least I could do."

I took a bite of my bacon and seriously I had to keep the groan to myself, the man could cook some mean bacon. At the same time I wanted to stab the plate viciously, a good man who can cook, great family man, good business sense and smokin hot. The problem? He was my boss so he was off limits. That fucked me off so much my eyes narrowed.

"Ooh what did I forget, you suddenly went all evil" Randy teased making me blush and forget about the current evil thoughts.

"Nothin, I was just thinkin about what one of the guys said to me last night. I was kinda hoping that I could slap him but sadly no"

"Who was it? Perhaps I could fire him?"

"It doesn't matter now boss, just another thing to deal with"

It went quiet again, he had ran out of words and I was busy eating the almost orgasmic bacon.

"Raven I want to talk about last night" Randy said finally breaking the silence. I really didn't want to have this conversation, it could only end badly. Or maybe it could end how I wanted it too, yeah right. Thats a good one.

"Do we really have too?" I asked softly, it was so obvious which part he wanted to talk about. Or I could be wrong finally and he wanted to talk about the contracts.

"Yes we do" Randy said, his voice stern. Clearly nothing was going to stop what he wanted to say, gotta admit thats endearing. When Randy wanted you to listen, you listened. I put my fork down and looked at his face, bad move. It only reminded me what an awesome catch he was, an awesome catch to anyone but 'lil ol me.

"So whats up?"

He took a deep breath, determined to get this out. "I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I know I said it wouldn't happen again and I'm truely sorry that it did. If you wish to resign I will completely understand though I won't let you go without a fight"

So thats what he thought, he thought that suddenly I was going to quit. I wasn't going to quit, despite the weirdness I loved working for him, I didn't want to stop. I badly wanted to tell him the truth, I wanted to tell him what I was feeling but I just couldn't do it. He had made it clear as day that the last two times were mistakes. And I was a silly girl with a school yard crush. As always I had to move on. Somehow I would.

"Boss I'm not goin to quit, I would miss it too much. Why don't we just move on from what happened? I'm sure we can both act like adults"

He let out a smile, was I insane for thinkin that it looked a little forced? Yes I am going crazy. "I'm very gad that you're not quitting on me, I seriously don't know how I'd get on without you"

"Well at least I know I'm liked"

Randy laughed as I got up and cleared my plate.

"So now what boss?"

"Now we go into work and work for six hours or until I get bored"

"Sounds like a plan"

"You go out and I'll be right there Raven"

I saluted him as I picked up my dress and rolled it into a little ball, I left my heels. Ally could have them for all I cared, I really didn't want that evil high heels that stopped me being that close in Randy's arms.

Randy quickly settled things in the house before he went out to his assistant, he badly wanted to tell her that he felt more, much more, for her. He was starting to see her as more and suddenly he couldn't picture his life without her in it. Randy pulled himself together and made himself a deal, if the next time they wound up kissing, he would finally stop being a coward and tell her how he felt, and if it went badly he could always fire her. That plan in mind he went out and joined Raven in the car, until that day came it was going to be hard to concentrate, hopefully he wouldn't have to sign any contracts anytime soon.


	9. A little torture

**Chapter 9 A little torture**

Before I knocked on his door I managed to sneak a peek at my boss, he was lulling back in his chair, rubbing his temples. It had been two weeks since we talked about what happened, two weeks of secretly wanting him, two weeks of hiding what I really wanted. Just when I thought it would be harder, it actually ot easier. Now that I knew nothing was going to happen I was at least able to get a little sample. Yes I would hold onto that for a while. Saddening but hey when it's all you got. When I tapped on the door he groaned, I guess that was kinda mean.

"You ok boss?" I put the finished paperwork on his desk. He looked up at me and let another groan.

"Dibiase is trying to get out of the contract he signed, Stu Bennett wants more money and I have a fucking sore shoulder," He rubbed his temples again, his shoulder pain causing a headache.

"Where you going?" He asked sitting up as I just went straight back out the door. He sat up interested when I came back in, I put down a couple of pain killers. "Take those and pass me the roller dex thingy"

He wasn't about to argue with me, not when I was in destroy mode. I was on the phone for several moments with Ted Dibiase. When I hung up he was very commited to the contract he had signed. He took his painkillers as I rang Stu, and after promising that he could stare at my goodies as much as he pleased he was happy with the amount we were offering. I put the phone down and looked Randy smiling proudly.

"There, done and dusted"

"Very well done Raven, thank you" Randy finally gave me that smile. "Now if only the pain would go away right now"

In my need to help as much as humanly possible I went round to his side. "Ok now relax as much as possible" Gently I massaged his shoulder, one of the many jobs I used to hold. Back in the day I really thought it wouldn't come in use again but here we are.

"Mmm that feels good" Randy relaxed under my skilled touch, his eyes shutting as he moulded into his seat. And then it happened. Randy snapped himself back from my clutches and looked at me like I was pure evil.

"Thats enough"

"I'm sorry did I do somethin wrong?" I was so confused, I thought I was helping?

"Just get out" He snapped coldly, for the first time in almost eight years I had to really try to stop the tears that were forming.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly before leaving his office. It took everything I had to keep those tears in my system.

When she was gone Randy looked at her, heartbroken. He didn't want to snap at her but her touch felt so good. It was alot easier to snap at her than it was to explain why he had a hard on. Raven was at her desk, taking several deep breaths trying not to cry. Badly he wanted to wrap his arms around her and say he was sorry. Randy let out a sigh, maybe that was his problem, he was too close to her.


	10. And it only gets worse

**Chapter 10 And it only gets worse**

After that shoulder incident things only seemed to get worse. Randy had suddenly changed into the boss from hell, actually I had dealt with hellish bosses before and so far he wasn't the worst but then again the other hellish bosses I had had, I wasn't in love with so thats what made it so bad. According to Randy everything I did was wrong, the worst part about that was, it wasn't wrong at all he just wanted to pick at my performance. He had me working sixteen hour days and four hour nights and he expected that to be done without a break. Seriously I took a five minute break so I could take a leak and he went nuts, shouting and screaming as though he had just found out I was de-frauding his company. Which I wasn't. Then there was my new dress code, I came to work wearing a singlet because it was summer and I was hot, well apparently I was dressed like a whore, so now he had me in winter gear. The office was as hot as hell and I was sweatin buckets, more than once I fainted from the heat and then he started on that like I was lazy and I never did any work. It was like he wanted me to quit so he wouldn't have to fire me. I wouldn't quit, I was many things but I was no quitter, if he wanted me gone then he would just have to grow some balls and fire me. The absolute worst thing about this was the fact that everyone in the company had noticed, of course they wouldn't say nothing but I heard them talking behind their hands. I don't know what was worse actually, Phil's physical abuse, or Randy's emotional abuse. Probably fifty-fifty. I kept on with work trying to ignore the pain in my bladder, I tried to block it out so his royal highness wouldn't scream at me again. Just to make things a little worse I started getting dizzy and a copper taste in my mouth.

"Raven!" Randy screamed at me, please don't make me get up. Too late, I got up and instantly fell down. I think I managed to get up again, I was having fainting spells so much it had became normal, they left me there until I was alright. "Raven!" He screamed again, that vein in his neck probably ready to explode. I managed to get up and with wobbly legs I made it to his office.

"Yes boss" I managed to get out, I tried to focus my eyes but it was hard, all I could see was white dots and everything just kept spinin,

"Are you alright?" Even that sounded cold and like he didn't care.

"Yes" Then I fainted, I think on the way down I hit my head on something because all I felt was blinding pain, in my skull and bladder.

When I opened my eyes again I was in hospital, a nurse next to me taking my Ob's. "Please tell me I'm dead"

"You're going to be alright as long as you start taking care of yourself" She looked at me like I was naughty child. "You have a really bad bladder infection and your over working your lungs from heat exhaustion."

So thats what was wrong with me, I just kept wondering what Randy was going to say.

"And to top it all off you cracked your head open, luckily we managed to stitch it up without any harm"

"Is she alright nurse?" Randy asked from the doorway, the look on his face was un-readable. I hoped that maybe he could see that me in hospital was his doing, if he wasn't so pissed with what I wore or when I used the bathroom I wouldn't be in hospital. I love the man but we all know where the blaming finger should be pointed.

"She'll be fine as long as she starts taking care of herself properly. I'll leave you two to talk"

Please don't leave me with him, it went from loving every hour with him to despising it. Maybe for the first time ever I should just quit, because if I didn't it just might kill me.

"How do you feel?" He asked me tightly, not looking at me. I guess he knew he was to blame as well.

"A little sore but alright other wise"

"Well you'll be discharged soon and after you've picked up your script, I want you back at work" He said coldly before just walking out on me. I let out a sigh before shuffling out of bed and looking for my stuff. Knowing the new Randy, I didn't have very long to get back to work.

"Where you off too?"

I looked up to my sister, surprised that she was even called due to Randy turning into a major fuck-head. "Hey Iziah, I'd love to chat but apparently I gotta go back to work"

"But you're sick"

I just shrugged "I gotta do what he tells me"

Iziah grabbed me and made me look at her "Whats he doing to you Raven, you're all drawn in around the face. You look like you're about to drop dead."

I barely managed to fight out of her grip, she was right working for this new Randy was slowly taking who I was. The most saddening thing was I actually needed this job, no scratch that, the saddest thing was I _still_ loved him.


	11. Maybe its just time to say goodbye

**Chapter 11 Maybe its just time to say goodbye**

Three months. Three long months of his torture I put up with. He had eased up a little, I was now allowed to wear the singlet that made me look like a showtime hooker and he had let me go to the bathroom when I needed, but other than that he was pretty much turning into an asshole and yet I still loved him. I knew the kind of guy he could be and who knew, maybe it was something I had done wrong without knowing. I didn't hold much hope of that because he would of told me by now. As soon as I pulled up the document I kept looking at it wondering if this was the right move. Pulling it closer I looked at it closely, maybe this was the right time to say goodbye to a man who so clearly hated me. I didn't want to talk to Randy about this but I saw no way round it.

"May I talk to you?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to talk to him but I had too so I would just have to grin and bare it.

"Yes, what it is?" He looked at me as though I was annoying him.

I went in and sat down, he raised an eyebrow didn't say anything. I handed him the bit of paper.

"This is a contract from Rhodes Inc." I started

"And you're showing it to me why?"

"He's offered me a contract with his company, apparently I would be a good asset to his team"

He thrust it at me "Well sign it then Raven, just stop annoying me"

"I don't want to sign it if I don't have too"

"Whats that meant to mean?" He narrowed his eyes at me as though I was implying something really bad.

"It means that if you still want me as your PA then I won't sign it, I have a week to decide"

He didn't say he did but then again he didn't say he didn't either. "Do what you want Raven" He shrugged before going back to his computer, telling me it was time to leave.

I left his office and went back to my desk, I didn't sign the contract right away, apart of me hoped that before the week was out Randy would say something, something along the lines of I'm sorry I was a jerk and of course I want you to stay. I put the contract back in my desk drawer and continued on with work.

Randy leaned back in his chair, worried and sad that the best woman he had ever met was pretty soon going to be working for that bastard Cody. Randy didn't want her to leave but then again he didn't want to tell her the truth. All he knew that whenever he got close to telling her he saw the freak out in her eyes. She wasn't interested in him and that just broke his heart more. So instead of risking rejection he merely put up his asshole defence and now he was going to lose her. Maybe this was the right time to say goodbye, maybe it was finally time for him to move on. Randy lent forward and rested his head against the cold wood, he would never be over her but with any luck she would hate him for his mis-treatment and then she would leave and he would be free of her forever. Why must everything be so damn hard?


	12. Been & gone

**Chapter 12 Been & gone**

Friday. I used to love Fridays, it meant that I could sleep in the next day, if Randy didn't need me for weekend work. Friday's meant a good line up on television and before the asshole starting bashing me, it meant I would curl up with Phil and watch horrors. Sadly the only thing this Friday meant was I had to make a choice, stick with the asshole or move on to another boss who could turn out to be more of an asshole than the last guy. I got to work earlier than I usually did which meant I was sitting on my hands after a while. I still had no clue what to do, should I sign or stick it out. Cody Rhodes was offering a very good contract, not as good as the one Randy offered me, but it was still pretty good. The only clause was I had to wear a uniform and I got a feeling it would be a very tight, revealing uniform. After all the stares and jeers I endured since working here, it didn't make a difference to me, it just meant different eyes would be peering. Randy got to work his usual time and shockingly he said good morning without the added ice in his voice. It almost sounded like sadness, maybe it had hit him finally, that this could be my last day. We left each other to dangle until lunchtime, Randy couldn't take it anymore and just after lunch he called me into his office. After I shut the door I sat down in front of him, for the longest time we just looked at each other.

"So have you made a choice yet?"

I shook my head "Not yet boss"

"You don't know yet, you've had a week to think about it"

I know I had a week Randy, I've been counting it down hoping like fuck that you would say something. He pulled up two documents, the contract from Rhodes Inc and the one from him. "Which one am I tearing up Raven?"

"I don't know" I shook my head and finally something happened to me, I just lost it I couldn't take it anymore. "I've loved working for you and it was the best job I've ever had, but now you suddenly hate me and I don't know if I should stay or go and then Cody offers me this contract and I think it might be best if I leave but then I was hopin you would stand up and say don't go but you haven't and I'm wondering what the hell is it that I did to make you so mad at me but then I come up blank" Sharp pains rippled my skull, I knew they would arive sooner or later, they always did when I was like this. I grabbed my skull in pain "And now my head hurts, man this day just keeps gettin better, well it can only get better right?"

Randy came over to me hurriedly "Raven are you ok?"

It was the most caring he had been in months and instantly I had fallen again. Damn people and their attractive caring ways.

"Yeah pain in my skull, it happens" I was still holding the part that hurt, so far it hadn't stopped because I was still agonizing, I was doing it silently now.

Gently he took my hands away and made me look at him "I don't want you leave Raven, I don't want to lose the best PA I've ever had"

I saw in his eyes, it had taken a lot to say that. Pride, ego and possibly rejection were always great barriers to saying what you wanted.

"Then I want to stay" I said softly and in a flash he had left me again. He only went back to his chair and sat down like he had a load off his mind, taking the Rhodes contract he looked at me. "Are you sure you don't want to sign it?"

"Yeah I'm sure" In a weird way it felt right, I mean even if he goes back to being an asshole at least it was an asshole I knew instead of one I had to figure out. He ripped it up happily and smiled at me.

"Thank you for staying"

I stood up and went to the door, deciding that I just couldn't leave I turned and looked at my boss sadly "Boss, can I just know one thing?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate me so suddenly? What did I do wrong?"

Randy let out a long sigh like he was hoping that I wouldn't ask that. Gesturing me to the seat I shut the door and sat down again. Luckily the blinds were already shut, he always kept them shut now. I waited patiently as he picked his words.

"Raven I don't hate you" He finally got out, suddenly my eyes weren't good enough and he decided to have this conversation with my breasts. I would of been pissed if it wasn't a first or obviously he needed to look at anything but my face, and my tits were the next best thing. "I like you. Alot more than I should, alot more than you realise."

"That don't explain why you've been a prick" I muttered before I could stop it, if there was a time I wished I could take back words it would probably be right now. We'll see how this progresses.

Randy let out a slight chuckle, getting up he came over to me, taking my hand he finally tore his eyes from my girls and looked at te metallic silver. "You freaked out on me when I kissed you, I thought that was a clear sign"

"A clear sign of what? That I get freaked when a guy I've been crushin on suddenly turns around and sticks his tongue down my throat, I'm human Randy" Those are the words I wish I could take back, he was never ever meant to know that I had a school yard crush on him. Ever. Damn it!

He kissed me again and yes I freaked but only because I didn't see it coming. I pulled away and touched his face gently "You have to stop sneak attacking me, thats why I freak"

"Sorry Raven" He gave me that smirk and for the first time I gave him a taste of his own medicine. Something told me he didn't mind too much because he pulled me closer.

"Now who's sneak attacking" Randy murmerd at me, "You're lucky I didn't freak out Raven"

Playfully I swatted his shoulder "You are so not funny"

"Raven I'm the boss, I'm funny no matter what"

"You're right, I'm sorry" I stood up and managed to get untwined from him, he latched onto my wrist, his eyes suddenly dropped.

"Why are you going?"

"Its this little thing called work and I gotta ring Cody and tell him no deal"

Randy took me around his side of the desk, sitting down he pulled me to his lap, "Call from here, I wanna eavesdrop on what he says"

I kept the giggle to myself, not because he wanted to over hear but because this was the first time I had ever sat on a man's lap, I can only be all too happy that it was Randy. I dialled the number and waited for Cody to answer. It was a little hard to concentrate when Randy had decided to rest his hands on my upper thighs. They weren't moving but it was still enough.

"Rhodes Inc, Cody speaking"

"Hi Mr Rhodes its Raven Michales from RKO Inc, how are you?"

"I'm very good, have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes I have and though it is very temptin, I am declining. I'm happy with my posistion at RKO Inc" I stiffled the giggles again, right now I was more than happy with my position.

"You're really going to stay with Randy even though you have climbed as far as you can go? With Rhodes Inc you could be a manager at the end"

"Yes I'm going to stay with RKO Inc, I am more than happy with my contract."

"Even though you can't be promoted, but you can be demotted?"

"Actually the contract I have is special, see I may not go up but I won't be going down either"

"Well its not what I wanted to hear but I admire your loyalty, you kno where to find me if you change your mind"

I was more than happy to get off the phone with Cody, now I could enjoy being in my boss' lap, why did that sound really weird and somewhat wrong? Oh well, let it go Raven.

"Is it true what you said?" Randy asked after I made sure the phone was off, that look was in his eyes and I suddenly began to freak out for a totally different reason.

"About what?"

"That you won't be going down?"

I kept the smirk to myself, barely. It was very hard seeing that look in his eyes. "Not today I won't be" I pecked his cheek before getting off my very comfy seat. Best chair ever.

"Well there goes my well planned afternoon"

"Perhaps next time"

Again before I could escape Randy pulled me to him, his arms wrapping around me like a very welcome blanket. "I'm sorry for how I treated you Raven, I really am"

"I know and its ok" I looked at him "Ok, its not ok but luckily for you Mr Orton I am trained to understand why"

He kissed my forehead "So what happens now?"  
>"Well we go back to work for six more hours or until you get bored"<p>

"I meant with us"

"Well we have two options"

"Ooh I love options, tell me great PA, what are these options?"

"We could forget this ever happend and I go back to being your PA but without your attitude"

"Boo. Next option?"

"I could go back to being your PA without your attitude and your secret girlfriend"

"Option B" He kissed my lips once more before letting me go. "Definately option B"

"Sweet. I'm going back to work now. My boss wouldn't like all this slackin off"

"Can you meet me after work, I have some papers for you to go through"

I wasn't sure if he meant actual work but I didn't ask, I would find out soon enough. "Sure, just tell me when you get off" I winked at him before going to my desk. He wasn't the only one to make ineundos. When I got to my desk I opened the drawer and pulled out some papers, "accidentally" I slammed my hand in the drawer. It hurt like fuck but it made me smile. I wasn't dreaming. It was real, real, real, real. REAL. Suddenly something hit me and I had no idea how long I would be able to keep it a secret from him. Man I hoped it was forever, or hopefully I could tell him without him freaking out. I closed the drawer and crossed my fingers on my now injured hand. With any luck I could keep it from him. With any luck.


	13. Friendly dinner

**Chapter 13 Friendly dinner**

**Raven's POV**

I settled down at his kitchen table with a stack of folders ready to work. I guess he was serious when he said he had some work for me. What I didn't expect was him cooking me dinner, tonight it was just the two of us, his angel was staying with her mother for the remainder of the school holidays. I guess that was a good thing, even if being utterly alone with Randy made me nervous. I just wasn't sure I was ready but at least I had work to distract me. Pulling them to one side I took the first one and started to work, it was that annoying time of year again when I had to go through every contract (including my own) and make sure everything was up to date and correct. Randy bought home hooked stir fry noodles to the table along with coffee. If I didn't make it clear before I'll make it clear now the man could cook, I mean really cook. Just smelling it made me hungry. He gave me a peircing look as I pulled the plate towards me, one hand using my fork the other still going through the contract.

"Raven can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I kept my eyes on the contract of Eve Torres, with any luck I'd find something to get the whore fired, so far her contract was air tight.

"Did Phil ever cook for you?"

Why did he ask something like that? Why bring that bastard up at all? Couldn't he just fade into the background and be forgotten? Something struck me and for the first time since arriving I looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "If I didn't know better boss, I'd say you were jealous?"

Randy laughed "Two things, firstly call me by my name, I think under the circumstances we're come that far. And secondly I'm not jealous, just curious"

"Fair enough. No, Phil never cooked for me, apparently it was my job to cook for him"

"How long were you with him?"

"Not long, but it was enough to break me" I said softly, bringing up that asshole was always going to hit a soft spot, the one and only sensitive nerve.

"Sorry Raven, I didn't mean to make you uncomfy"

"Its ok, really" I shook it away, I couldn't let the memory for that idiot mess what I could have with Randy. At least what I had until he found out the little secret I was hiding. I guess it wasn't exactly bad or threatening but it was a little shameful on my part and could possibly be a deal breaker, especially since Randy prooved he could be just as bad Phil.

"What made you even go out with him? You are way too good for him"

"Usual typical story really, he started out nice then suddenly changed." I shrugged "Nothin out of the ordinary to be honest"

"Well if it helps you are way too special for him, you deserve a good man, one that will treat you like a queen"

"Someone like you?" I hinted smiling a little.

Randy gave a deep chuckle "I always knew you were smart Raven"

"Thats just the illusion I give Randy"

"Like the illusion that you actually work?" Randy teased making me laugh. My work was anything but an illusion, seriously I worked my ass off for Randy, litterly. My ass used to be fat (according to Phil) but now it was toned and tight (according to Randy) I just smirked and went back to the files, light friendly conversation passing between us, even if he called it work I called it a date and it couldn't be anymore perfect. Good conversation, light work and a very sexy man to enjoy it all with. Best first date ever.

"Ha! I found it! Finally!"

"It must be good if your cheering" Randy remarked coming over to me and looking over my shoulder. "So what did you find?"

"A clause that could get rid of Eve," I said happily showing him what I found, I loved that smirk that came across his handsome face, those blue eyes darkening.

"Oh that is perfect!" He lent down and took my lips softly "I knew there was a reason I hired you besides being ultra hot"

I couldn't help but giggle, sure it could be taken as an insult but flattery was almost high and dry for me so I say bring it on.

"Do you really think it'll be enough Raven?"

"Yes, this is airtight and she has blatantly gone against the contract, so you can fire her and your rival buddy won't be able to fight it, at least not without losin"

I put the file down and pulled the last one to me, mine. I knew that my contract wouldn't change or be wrong, secretly I went through it most nights just to make sure I was doing my job right, I wasn't about to give him any reason to suddenly fire me and yes we all know that at one point that could of been possible.

"Its just lil ol me left and then I'm done"  
>Randy took it from and flicked it open, leafing through it he started making uh-huhs and oh yeahs, taking a pencil he scribbled something at the bottom.<p>

"Tell me if you agree with that Raven" He smiled gently passing me the folder. I wasn't sure why but I had an un-easy feeling about reading what he wrote. Still I had no other option so I took it and braced myself for his written words.

_Come to the couch and make out with me a little _

I couldn't help but giggle and when I looked up he was already sitting on the leather patting a spare seat for me. Seriously how do yu resist an invite like that especially from Randy Orton of all people? Getting up I made my way to the spare seat and instantly his soft lips were on mine. Sliding an arm around his neck I pulled that glorious body closer. I groaned into his mouth, that slippery tongue pushing into my mouth, it was a welcome intruder, one that I had to play with. And then it happened, I freaked. Gently Randy slid his hand down my front until it rested on my left tit, a light squeeze coming as well. I pulled away and got the hell away from him. He looked at me confused and hurt, his eyes questioning what he had done wrong.

"I'm sorry I have to go" I barely got out, grabbing what was mine and rushing out. I know I should explain but I just couldn't handle it right now, I was too confused and freaked out. Hopefully I could explain it all to him tomorrow and with any luck he would listen and give me a chance.


	14. Slow

**Chapter 14 Slow**

The door banged closed and Randy was left with hurt confusion. He had no idea what he did wrong, one minute she was the fine and the next she's freaking out. He just couldn't understand why, usually Raven had no problem telling him if there was something wrong, but even her words had failed her this time, she just wanted to get the hell away from him. Sighing in nothing but pure sadness Randy picked himself up and headed towards bed. There was nothing else he could do. Randy wanted to go after her but he couldn't, Raven had to sort through this on her own, Randy could only hope that she came back to him. Flicking off the lights he carried himself up the stairs towards his bedroom, sadly as always, he was going to bed alone. Everything he did that was mundane seemed worse to him, it was still in his head that Raven had freaked out on him, every possible answer as to why just wasn't connecting to his brain and he was still at a loss. Keeping himself together he slid into bed and pulled the covers up, closing his eyes he could at least dream of her. In his dreams everything was perfect and Raven was completely his to take. His eyes suddenly sprung open and right in front of his beautiful blue eyes was the answer. That didn't help him because it only bought on more questions. Randy settled down again, now that he knew the problem (at least he thought he did) he could find a way around it. With any luck Raven would let him.

**Raven's POV**

I wasn't looking forward to work this morning, it would only be a count down until I had to talk to Randy about what happened and then it would be a countdown to him breaking up with me. As I got ready for work I kept agonizing over what I was going to say and do, I had no clue which was a bad sign, I always knew what I was doing, somewhat. I had just pulled on my boots when the chimes went off, looks like the day was ready to begin. I should of known that the big man upstairs wouldn't let me have a few moments peace, or at least a few moments to prepare myself. The chimes went off again, annoyed I opened the door, I only got it open a few cracks before I quickly tried to shut it again,

"C'mon Raven, I just wanna talk!"

"Go away Phil!"

He kept barging against the wood, I wouldn't be able to hold it for long "Open this door Raven!"

"No!" I pushed my back against it, "Demon! Here boy!"

I had never been so happy to see a pissed off husky in all my life, as soon as he heard the barking Phil stopped trying to break in.

"I just wanted to tell you to watch your back, your little boss may know people, but so do I" He threatened before walking away. I made sure he was the hell away from me before I finally ventured off to work. Thanks to my own fear I was now late for work. This day could only get better right? Wrong, it was bound to get alot worse. Thats the way it goes.

"What time do you call this?" Randy asked when I finally got in, he didn't sound pissed that I was late, he sounded pissed and hurt about last night.

"Sorry boss, I had an un-welcome visitor"

Instantly his expression softened, "Are you alright?"

"I will be" I said brightly "So what have you got for me?"

"I need you to fill these out, fax these and then I need you to go over the contract with Glen Jacobs and please make sure he signs on the dotted line, that would be the best for everyone"

"And by everyone you mean?" I asked not looking at him, I simply couldn't look at him this early in the day. It was too painful.

"By everyone I mean him, it means I won't have to kick his ass" Randy joked softly, it didn't help lighten anything, it just made me more determined not to be alone with him. Right now, I just wanted to work. Work until I could work no more.

Around lunchtime I was finally called into Randy's office, I had been dreading it the moment I got into work, out of all the conversations I had had, this was the one I didn't want to have.

"Raven sit down" Randy gestured me to a seat after the door was shut, no one was going to interrupt this, at least that was the hope and dream. "Raven I would like to know what happened last night"

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?"

He let out a slight chuckle "No I wouldn't believe that, please just tell me the truth, I would very much like to know what I did wrong"

I let out a sigh "You didn't do anything wrong Randy"

"Then why did you bolt?"

I just stared at my lap, I didn't want to tell him my little secret. It wasn't anything extremely bad, a little shameful maybe but it still wasn't anything that I wanted to share, least of all here and now.

"Raven?" He pushed gently, "Please tell me so I know where we stand"

"Please don't make me say it"

"I'm sorry Raven but you are not leaving this office until you tell me why you bolted last night"

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack"

I closed my eyes slowly counting, trying to pluck up the courage to tell him. Even as I thought about it I wondered how it was even possible but then again, weirder much more fucked up things had happened, Randy wanting me being one of them. I whispered the little secret I was hiding, hopefully I would have to say it again.

Randy lent forward clearly confused. "What did you say?"

I looked him full in the face, there was no escape so I just had to man up and power through it. "I'm a virgin."

The whole office went silent and each silent pause was banging against my heart until it threatened to jump out of my chest. Any moment now it would be splattered on his back wall, that might actually look pretty cool to see, if I'm honest.

"How is that possible?" Randy asked confused, clearly he assumed that a boyfriend meant I had fucked him.

"Guess why Phil became an abusive asshole"

"Yeah that would do it"

"So thats why I freaked, now you know." I stood up actually feeling a little better now he knew I had nothing else to hide. Well except my past but weirdly enough, I wasn't actually concerned about him finding that out, yes I'm aware its fucked up, I was more concerned about him knowing about my lack of sexual experience and not about my dodgy past. I guess thats because this now affects him directly, my dodgy past didn't. Sure there would be questions but that I could handle. Anyways back to the topic at hand. "Well I'm going to get back to work, is it alright if I knock off around six? I was hoping to meet up with my sister, its about time we had dinner together"

"Raven where does this leave us?"

I shrugged a little, honestly (and I know I'm sounding a little bitchy) but I expected him to break it off and leave me to get on with my life. "Its up to you Randy, its your call whether or not you want to proceed"

He got up and cornered me against the door and his frame, "Ouchies"

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, it was the doorknob, you know, it kinda grows on you"

His soft fingers tilted my chin, making those cold blue connect with icy silver, "Raven I want to know, what do _you_ want?"

"I want you, but I can't, everytime something new comes along I just freak out and I know thats not fair on you"

Soft lips brushed my core and for a moment I just couldn't think, nor did I want too. His lips were far too good for rational thought.

"Heres the deal, we take it slow and steady. The last thing I want is to hurt you"

I couldn't believe it, he still wanted me! The psycho with too many tattoos that had never been touched and gets freaked whenever she is, I told you this man was too good to be true. "Really?"

He pulled away from me, giving me distance prooving that every word he spoke was true. "Yes. We can go as slow as you need"

"Thank you"

"I just ask that before you leave this office, you will at least kiss me once more"

That I could do, tugging those lips back to mine I embraced him so happily that I forgot about everything else, maybe that was a good thing, perhaps this day could still pick up.


	15. Out of the blue

**Chapter 15 Out of the blue**

**Raven's POV**

Again when I got home from work I had un-welcome visitor, no it wasn't that douche Phil, it was the other douche known as my father. I'll explain later. He was standing around and looking at me with those eyes. I always hated when he looked at me like that.

"Hi" I barely got out as I walked up the porch to get inside. He didn't say anything, he just followed me inside. "Reason your here?"

"I wanted to talk" He said stifly, "I've been talking to your sister"

"Of course you have" I said darkly, he and Izzy still got along and they kept in regualar contact.

He took a quick look around my tiny house, it was the first time he had seen my house.

"I hoped we could talk like human beings" He started "Izzy tells me you were in hospital"

"Yeah, bladder infection"

He gave a long sigh "Raven how long are you going to do this?"

"Do what?" I said throwing my stuff on a near by chair. I straightend up and looked straight at my father. He wasn't my real father by any means but I guess before we fell out, he was Dad. "I'm not doing anythin"

"Look at you!" He exploded "Your skin and bones!"

"I'm fine." I said inpatienly, I had always been skinny but I guess since working for Randy I had lost a little more weight.

"Your not fine" Dad snapped out at me, "I want to know why your still working for him"

"Because I love him"

He shook his head "Oh Raven, how could you?"

"Whats that meant to mean?"

"Raven he is taking every inch of who you are, you used to be such a happy healthy girl and now look at you"

I couldn't be bothered dealing with this, at least not right now. "Dad" "Let me finish" He snapped at me "Can you really tell me that your happy?"

"Yes I can, for the first time in ever I'm actually happy"

That long sigh came out again, "Raven that man is going to wind up being the death of you"

"Then I'll die a happy girl now if you don't mind I wanna take a shower"

He left without another word, the door slamming made cold chills appear down my spine. I wished it wasn't like this but due to my lifestyle he didn't want to know anymore. That hurt more than anything, it was like all I had was Randy, I wasn't about to let him go.

I was pulled from the shower by the sound of the phone, I could only hope it was Randy. Instead I got my sisters concern.

"I'm fine Izzy"

"Did Dad talk to you?"

"Yeah he has some choice words for me" I said pulling up the towel. "Is it just me or he is the one that looks too thin?"

"Of course he's thin Raven, he's dying"

I almost dropped the phone, "He's what?"

"He's dying, didn't he tell you?"

"No we never got that far, he left before he could say anything"

"He's got a month I think, he wanted to make things right with you before he left"

I let out another sigh, "Well I guess I should go over and talk to him"

"Its too late now, he'll only be in bed asleep. Go over tomorrow and talk then, let him have some rest"

I let out a sad sigh, I couldn't believe he was dying, dying and he couldn't even spit it out. I had some serious making up to do, I didn't want to lose another father on bad terms.


	16. Dark clouds

**Chapter 16 Dark clouds**

**Raven's POV**

By the time morning came I was ready to take on the world again. All through the night I had tossed and turned about my Dad. I was so close to ringing Randy and ask for his comfort but I just couldn't do it, I knew that if I did ask for his comfort then I would have to spill the entire story as too why me and Dad had stopped talking. It was not a story I wanted to tell nor did I want to remember it. I pressed in the numbers for Randy's phone, I could only hope that he wasn't pissed that I wasn't in yet, I wasn't late by normal standards, but by my standards I was really late.

"Hey Raven, your a little late" He teased making the nerves ease a little. I loved how his voice could errupt all sorts of emotions out of me.

"I'm sorry about that Randy, I was actually hoping I could have a personal day?"

"Is everything alright?" His voice etched with concern, usually he had to force personal days on me because I refused to take them. Even when I did have a day off I found a reason to come in and work anyways.

"Yeah I just have some shit to sort out, hopefully it won't take long"

"Is this to do with Phil?"

"No, I'll explain best I can later, I promise. Right now I gotta go"

"Alright Raven, I hope everything works out"

_So do I Randy, so do I_

After I hung up with Randy I rung Dad, even through the phone he sounded on his deathbed. "Hello?"

"Hi Dad, its me, is it alright if I come over today?"

"Do what you want, you always do" He said coldly before hanging up on me. I guess I deserved that. So after making sure everything was locked I headed over to my fathers. I hoped that we could kiss and make up, I didn't hold much hope of that actual, he could be very stubborn when he wanted to be. His nurse (at least thats what I assumed she was) Trish, let me in and ushered me upstairs. The cold look she gave me told me that Dad had spun his tale about how bad of a daughter I was. She could think what she wanted, I wasn't the only one in the wrong here.

"Hey Dad" I said softly, he was tucked up in bed actually looking worse than yesterday. It was only his eyes that still held some energy, not much mind you, but they had some spark. Just looking at him I knew that I wouldn't leave until it was sorted. I didn't want him as my enemy the day he finally let go. I sat on the edge of his bed as he manged to sit up a little.

"Oh God your hair is brassier than I thought"

Weird insult but whatever. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, how are you?"

I let out a sigh, "I don't want you dying as my enemy Dad"

"What did you expect Raven?" Dad snapped, pausing he let out a hacking cough, he flopped down on the soft pillows. "The minute I hit retirement age that _snake_ slid in and took everything I had worked for and then as a final insult I find out that his assistant is my own daughter, he took all I had Raven and then I find out your working for him"

Yes, before Randy's company became what it was when he bought my father out as soon as possible and took all he had worked for and made it his own. "Dad I'm tellin you I had no idea what was going on at the time"

"Yes but when you did find out, you didn't quit did you? No, you stayed there just to punish me even more"

"You cut me out of the trust, you kicked me out and took everything _I_ had and left me on the street with nothing. So yeah when I was offered a job I took it. When I found out the truth I turned my head and pretended I didn't know. If I thought you still loved me I would of told him where to shove his contract, but you hated me so I stayed with Randy. It was all I had. You guys had all left me with nothing, what was I meant to do?"

Dad sat up a little, "What do you mean if you thought I still loved you?"

"You hated me, you said that yourself. Suddenly you said I wasn't your daughter." It hurt just as much now as it did back then, it was a wound that would never stop hurting. Sure it may close over but it was a wound that wasn't hard to open. One little pick usually did it.

"Raven I could never hate you, it hurt that you chose him over me, after everything I had done you just sided with him"

"I told you several times, ask me to quit and I would. But you just ignored me so I had no choice"

"What do you mean no choice?"

"It was either stay with Randy and get paid and have shelter and food, or quit and starve to death"

"Always so dramatic"

"Yeah thats me, always taking the small things like needin food as a big drama"

"And then you started that relationship with that _girl_" He said bitterly. Me liking girls as well as men was another bone he picked at. It was un-natural to like women he always said, I was a girl therefore I should only like men. He couldn't accept that it was a part of who I was.

"Thats something I can't change Dad." I said softly not looking at him anymore. Maybe this was a waste of time, he would never forgive me for working with Randy, he would never forgive me for being me. "Just so you know Dad, I'll always love you, you'll always be my father even if you do hate me"

I stood up and went to the door, at least he knew I loved him.

"Raven?"

I looked at him and finally his eyes had given something else away, sadness. He patted to his side. When I was little and I was sick, I'd always curl up beside Dad, just being next to him made it easier to fall asleep. I curled up next to him, ok it did feel a little stranger now that I was a grown woman, but the security was the same. "I don't hate you Raven, it just hurt when I found out. I thought it was one of your grand plans to punish me. Work with Randy, give away all my secrets and let him take all I had"

"Dad I would never do that, working for Randy only had one purpose and that was puttin a roof over my head and food on my table"

He kissed the top of my head, "I know that now, I'm just an stupid old man"

"You'll never be a stupid old man, I'm sorry it felt like betrayal, I never meant it to be betrayal."

"I know you didn't" He sighed "You know I am extremely proud of you"

"You are?" That surprised me, it sure as hell didn't feel like it. He was more proud of Izzy and she once in prison for murder. Thats a long story that I won't get into.

"Of course I am, I tell my friends all the time, and my nurse, Trish. I always tell them all the great things you have accomplished, and of course all the wrongs I have done to you" He kissed my head again "Raven I don't wanna die with you hating me"

"I could never hate you Dad, its impossible, like changing who I am"

"I won't ask you to change who you are Raven nor I ask you to stop working for Randy, just promise me that you are actually happy, I hate it when your un-happy. When your un-happy, its only you that gets hurt"

"I am happy, apart from stealing your company, he's a lovely man. And even though he hasn't said it outloud I know he's tankful for everything you taught him"

"At least thats something" Dad said tiredly,

"Do you want me to go so you can sleep?"

"No, stay with me a while Rave. Its been so long since I've been able to cuddle you without getting punched"

His eyes closed and with one last puff of air he told me the words I hadn't heard in years. "I love you Raven, fuck DNA, you'll always be my little girl"

When I glanced at the clock it was just going clocking over to half past four, I guess I fell asleep with Dad. I pulled away from him and just looked him over. "Dad?" I whispered nudging his arm. He wasn't moving and now that my eyes were open fully I saw that his chest wasn't moving. His skin was wrapped in cold ice and I couldn't find any signs of life. Tears flowed down my face as I shouted out for Trish.

The day went from normal(ish) to a whirlwind, Dad was pronouced dead and I was the last one to see him alive. If he wasn't already dying I knew they would of blamed me. After all the emotions had poured out me I found myself on Randy's doorstep. I wasn't sure if I'd ever stop crying, losing Dad hurt alot more than I ever thought, he was right, fuck what DNA said he was the man that rasied me and now he stepped down and had to have some faith in the job he did. Even knocking on Randy's door sounded dull and listless, I had no energy for anything, I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

"Raven, what happened?" Randy instantly pulled me into his strong arms and again the tears started to flow. He led me inside and sat me on the couch, his arms still around me like a heavy blanket.

"My Dad just died" I weeped into his chest, "He just slipped away and there was nothin I could do"

"Honey I'm so sorry" He held me tighter, his lips kissed my hair. "If there is anything I can do"

"Just hold me for a while please"

Randy relaxed on the soft leather and held me as I wept, I may of lost Dad but at least I still had Randy. He was the silver lining to my always dark cloud.


	17. If I can't have you, no one can

**Chapter 17 If I can't have you, no one can**

**Raven's POV**

I stayed with Randy for a couple of days after losing Dad, I wasn't myself and every now and then I had to ask myself why. He was there when I was younger but in my adult life he was a stranger, I thought I would feel nothing but the sad truth would always pop into my head, there or not at the end of the day, he was the man that raised me. He was right, fuck DNA, he _was_ my father.

"I should be gettin home Randy"

"Stay, I don't mind and I know Ally doesn't mind either" He stroked my face lovingly, I wanted to stay, but I knew I couldn't. I had to get home, maybe a little bit of my own company was what I needed.

"I gotta go, but you have been the best boss slash boyfriend slash friend, I'm so glad I found you" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed that hairy cheek that I came to love. He did look rather sexy with a beard. While I stayed with him and my sadness, I did try and make a sexy move, it was more out of sadness than it was anything else. Randy, like a gentleman, refused to take advantage, at the time I was pissed but now, I'm glad he said no. When and if I ever get there I want it to be because I want to and not because I just lost someone.

"Call me when you get home"

"Randy" I tried not to roll my eyes, sometimes he could be utterly over protective,

"I mean it Raven, I just wanna make sure you get home safely." He bent down and kissed my cheek. "I'll be waiting for your call"

As soon as I got home I flew inside more than ready to take a shower and curl up in my pjs. The house was deathly quiet which made the blood run like ice. Where the hell was Demon? "Demon?" I called out to him but still I got nothing which didn't help.

"Demon!" Fear reaped my system and I wasn't sure I could move. I was litterly paralyzed. Finally I was able to make a few steps, still calling out for my baby. Pain ripped through my system and my body fell to the floor, the pain rattled my core and everything started to spin. I coughed for air as a heavy boot connected to my small rib cage. I managed to roll over and look up and Phil, that smile would stick with me forever. His greedy hands pulled at my clothes, those old instincts kicked in and with all I had, I tried to fight. Screaming and wildly kicking I was finally rewarded as my tiny foot connected right to his ugly jaw. His green eyes blazed with anger, pulling out a long knife he plunged it at my flat stomach, that stopped me as started to bleed. He plunged the knife again, his face twisted in sick anger, "If I can't have Raven, no one can"

He stabbed me once more as I fell into darkness. I'll be with you soon Dad.

Randy raced over to Raven's in a daze, it had been awhile and he hadn't heard from her, he hoped that she was just having a long soak in the tub or maybe she was with her sister, Randy couldn't help it, he was worried so he found an excuse and drove over to Raven's place. The silent house didn't put him at ease, usually she would have a light on and he could hear Demon barking. Flying even more into a panic he rushed up to the door, panic turned up a beat when the door pushed open and the dead silence filled his ear drums.

"Raven!" Randy cried rushing to her side, bloody bruises covered her body, her body still. Randy called an ambulance, his fingers on her neck, he was relieved that he found a pulse, it was weak and barely there but it was there. "Raven!, stay with me!, stay with me!" Randy kept urging holding her close, the ambulance seemed to take forever.

Raven was rushed into the hospital numerous doctors pounding on her chest and trying to keep her alive, by the time he finally got to sit down he was a wreck, the tears wouldn't stop and he just knew that this was the day he lost her, he couldn't help the regret. If only he had told her a long time ago how he felt, he could of spent more time being happy with her instead of putting her through hell. He just kept pounding everything in his skull and he could only find blame with him. All the if only queries popped into his skull, if only he had dropped her home, if only he had made her stay with him a little longer, if only he had done so many things different.

"Mr Orton?" Randy looked up, his breath catching in his throat, the first time he met her sister face to face had to be at a fucking hospital while her sister was practically dying. "Have you heard anything?"

Randy couldn't believe how much she looked like Raven, it made his guilt pound louder and harder. If only he had been with her, maybe he could of saved her.

"I've heard nothing, I am so sorry"

She took his hand, somewhat grudgingly "Its not your fault, I'm just thankful you found her when you did"

"I'm going to kill him, if its the last thing I do"

She waved it aside sadly, "That won't help and Raven wouldn't want that besides that faggot has already got his just deserts. He's gonna spend each and every day regretting what he did to my sister, I can give you my word on that"

Randy looked up at her wondering how she could be so damn calm at a time like this, "Hospital contacted me and told me what happned, I got in touch with a police friend of mine, turns out Phil is a wanted man. His ass goes to jail for attempted murder and possibly rape, I alerted an old friend of mine in prison, told a little white lie and he's gonna make sure Phil pays for everything he's done to her. Justice is served"

"Rape?" Randy growled, "He raped her?"

"That I don't know, they said her clothing was ripped when she was found so rape is possible"

Randy put his head in his hands not feeling any better about what happened, right now he just had to hope that Raven found a reason to hold on.

"Mr Orton? Mrs Mysterio?"

"Yes?"

"Raven is stable for the meantime, she lost quite a bit of blood and has some severe bleeding, inside and out." He patted Randy's shoulder comfortingly, "It was a good thing you found her when you did, any longer and she wouldn't of made it"

"Doctor can you tell me if she was raped?" Iziah asked, she had to know if her sister had been to hell and back, it wasn't something she wanted to know but if she had been through what she did then she was going to make sure Phil paid for what he did. Pay for all eternity.

"We cannot tell at this stage however there is no evidence to suggest sexual assult has occured, we will know more when she wakes up"

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, it may help to know that she has loving people by her side"

"You go ahead Mr Orton, I'll see her later" Iziah promised leaving Randy alone with Raven.

When he saw her battered bruised body Randy tried not to cry again, she was barely moving, she wasn't even breathing on her own. Gently he took a seat beside her bed and took her hand "Please pull through Raven, you have to pull through baby. You have too, you can't let him win"

Randy let the silent tears fall as he took her hand, he could only will her through. Randy knew already that he wanted her forever, it always took a death scare to realise the truth. He clasped her hand gently, if she died then apart of him would die too because at the end of the day no one loved Raven as much as he did.


	18. Waking up

**A/N **And only a few chapters of the assistant left, again thank you for all the alerts, favourites, reviews etc, I may have a part two but right now thats up in the air, anyways onwards with the show tonto!

**Chapter 18 Waking up**

**Raven's POV**

When one wakes up they seem to know all the little things, where they are and what happened. I pried my eyes open to find that I didn't know anything, I had no clue where I was or where _here_ even was, I had no idea why I was in pain and no idea why Randy was clutching my hand tightly as though I would never wake up. His handsome face stained with tears, obviously it was huge, the reason I was here.

"What happened?" I asked groggily, my body was heavier than usual and hard to navigate. It wasn't listening to me anymore and I had to fight very hard just to sit up a little.

"You were attacked Raven"

His voice broke when the words left his mouth, the tears that I never imagined threatening to spill over again. "Phil, I take it"

"Yeah, he's in jail now"

"Where he thinks he's safe but if I know my sister then jail is the last place he wants to be" I slumped back against the soft bed, right now I was useless for the one thing I was built for, work. "Randy I am so sorry"

"For what?" He looked at me in confusion, it wasn't exactly my fault that I was here. "Raven you have nothing to be sorry about"

"I've let you down"

He kissed my hand gently "You have done no such thing, if anything I'm even prouder to be with you, you pulled through. You didn't let him beat you"

It went quiet for a few moments, I kept thinking about Dad, I really thought I was on the way to see him but a part of me didn't want that. I didn't want to be stuck with Dad, I wanted to be with Randy. Did that make me selfish? Choosing Randy over my father, for the second time, back then I was naive but now I knew the truth and I still chose Randy over Dad. Yes, I was selfish. No wonder my family ditched me, blood was meant to be thicker than water. Apparently my actions didn't think so.

"Raven?" Randy pulled my from my thoughts, "I wanted to know if you would move in with me?"

That came out of west field. That was faster than usual but I guess I could understand it, he didn't want me to get hurt again. In all honesty I didn't want to go back there, it would only remind me of Phil. "So will you move in with me?"

That look in his eyes told me that it was just as hard to ask me than it was to hear my answer.

"Yes, I'll move in with you" I sighed happily, "What time is it?"

"A little after ten." Randy checked his watch, he always wore a watch. He simply loved watches, he told me that trying to get something personal about me. I gave him I like chocolate which was no secret to anyone that knew me.

"How long was I in here? A few days?"

"A month" Randy slipped out making me think WTF.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we were waiting for you to wake up. Doctors say you have multiple injuries and recovery is the only thing you should focus on."

"One month? Fucker got me good, I admit"

Randy opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, I left it alone. I don't think I could take anymore news.

"Randy I think I should step down as your assistant"

"What? Why?"

"I'm gonna need to recover like you said, and you need an assistant so why not replace me."

"Because I don't want to replace you" He snapped, he always got like that when it came to me leaving. Now I knew why. "Raven you take all the time you need to recover and in the meantime I can make do with temps"

"Randy, thats not fair on you so why not just let Eve have her way"

He shook his head at me "No. You are my assistant Raven. Your the only one that knows the job and I don't want Eve anywhere near me"

"Randy I have to step down eventually, you know that"

"No." He folded his arms stubbornly across his chest, "You are the best and I only want the best. So you will recover and then you will re-join me by my side as partner and assistant. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" I said quietly as the door opened. Luckily it was my sister, maybe the ties I cut weren't cut all the way through.

"Glad your ok Raven, I knew you would pull through. Phil was an idiot who is getting beat down as we speak. Apparently someone told the biggest, baddest prisoner there was that Phil was a little too fond of children." Iziah slipped out an innocent grin "I have no idea how that happened. Honestly"

"Thanks Izzy, I knew I could count on you"

"As always. Randy can I have a moment please?"

"Sure" He lent down and kissed my forehead, "Get some rest. The doctors will check you over and when your given the all clear, I'll take you home"

Randy walked a short distance down the corrider with Iziah, feeling a little un-comfy. She hadn't let him forget about the hell he made Raven go through.

"I've talked to the doctors who have made a proper look at your girl."

Randy needed to hear the bad news, all the while Raven was out, the doctors had tried to determine whether or not Raven was raped per her sister's request. Randy wanted to know as much as she did, but then again he didn't want to know.

"Just tell me the bad news Iziah"

Her eyes pricked with sadness as the horrible truth prickled into his system, "NO!"

"I'm so sorry Randy"

"Please tell me that Raven doesn't know, she can't know Izzy. It would kill her"

"She probably won't remember, the attack happened after she was knocked out and before you found her. She'll remember the assult eventually but not what he did afterwards"

To Randy that was something, Raven would always think that she was still un-touched and pure. Randy didn't want her knowing the truth, he almost lost her once, he didn't want to lose her again.


	19. This is how it ends

**A/N **Ok this is the end of the assistant but there is a part two because I have thought of more drama to add, yay! Hopefully you guys will enjoy just as much, I really love all the reviews, alerts, favourites etc I have recieved, keep em' comin guys!

Onwards tonto!

**Chapter 19 This is how it ends**

**Raven's POV**

Recovery was long and boring, I always hated that part of being injured. It was the same old thing, not being able to do much and feeling frustrated, I had moved into Randys almost straight away and when I finally got out of the hospital, I wasn't feeling much better. It really took months to get better, and in that time I'm sure I drove him insane, I saw it in his eyes. I hated doing that to him but I couldn't help it, I wasn't allowed to do anything. To make it worse I had to sit back and watch his pathetic temps try and do my job and hit on him at the same time, I guess the only thing that made it better was the fact that Randy never took their bait, he was loyal to me and at the end of the day I knew that despite my angry frustrations, he did love me and only me. After my millionth check up at the hospital I was finally given some good news, I was officially cleared to go back to work, I had never been so happy, wait hearing Randy say those three little words topped that, but it was still pretty close. The only thing that I was more annoyed about was the day they chose, the same day I was allowed back to work was the night I had to go to another stupid fancy-smancy ball thingy. I was really starting to hate those. of course there were several factors to take in right now. One; I no longer had a dress because I burnt it, secondly; I had to wear heels which meant I would be paranoid about falling if I moved and lastly if I did fall it would fucking hurt and possibly burst something inside me. Still I wanted to work so I had to take the good with the bad. As I always did.

"Boss do I have to go?" I asked mid-evening, watching him in his tuxedo was very exciting, he looked very handsome all done up. Randy shot me a look, I had stopped calling him boss a while ago but now that I was back to work I was back to being professional.

"Yes, I need those contracts signed and your the only one that get it done" Gently he pressed his forehead against mine, icy blue hitting smoky silver. "I know it sucks Raven, but its just one night"

I let out a sigh "I know, but I still don't like these things, plus I have nothing to wear"

He let out that gentle smile "Yes you do, I've left you a present on our bed for you"

I should of known that he would find a way to make me go. Half-heartedly I headed back upstairs to see what kind of dress he had picked out. I was stunned that he had picked out something that resembled me. A long black silk gown, just like the last one, only this one was more beautiful, simply because he had picked it out. Beside the dress was a brand new pair of heels, I wanted to wear my boots but that just wouldn't do. Quickly I got dressed and headed down to meet my date. I was just happy it wasn't for the night. It was for as long as I wanted it to be. Hopefully that was forever.

It was a long night for me, being almost fresh out of hospital didn't prepare me for the long night. The first part of the night was easy, just seeing me back made our targets join our company ever so easy. The second part was harder, time and time again I had to watch Randy mingle and dance with random women, it annoyed me because I couldn't do it, the heels and falling were the first thing on my mind. After what felt like hours we finally left. To my surprise Randy didn't drink a drop but still let me drive, I guess he knew that I would still want to drive because there wasn't much else I could do. We slipped into the quiet house and headed upstairs, bed was the only thing on my mind but as always Randy had different ideas. Closing the door to our large bedroom he pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. Because of the injury we still hadn't been all the way, Randy had been all too happy to wait, he said when I was ready then he would be too. I didn't want to make him wait forever but I just got more and more afraid of doing the deed. I knew I should of taken my sisters advice and got it out of the way, at least then I would know what the hell I was doing. Randy pulled away and peered into my eyes, "Dance with me"

"What?" I couldn't help the small smile, and a little confusion.

His hands travelled until they were locked with mine, "I never get to dance with you"

"Hold that thought" If he wanted to dance with me then who was I to reject him, if I was going to dance then those fucking annoying heels would not be my issue. I slipped them off and kicked them under the bed "I'm all yours"

He chuckled lightly as we started to dance to music that couldn't be heard, his body rubbing against mine created friction that didn't usually happen, it felt better than anything I had ever felt. It felt so good dancing with him, his hands in mine, his body guiding mine around the floor put me at ease. Randy stopped and captured my lips again, I closed my eyes and gave into him, this time I wouldn't make him stop, pleasure, white hot pleasure burnt inside me and I didn't want it to stop. Gently I pushed that jacket off his shoulders until it landed in a heap on the floor. Trembling fingers undid his shirt, his tongue dancing with mine slowly pulling groans from my vocal chords. When the buttons had ran out I pushed his shirt to the floor, I had never seen a man look so damn good. He pulled away and swept a finger over my cheek, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Raven"

"I want to Randy, just please be gentle"

He smiled softly at me finally making that cold stature gentle and humane. He told me wiht his actions that gentle was exactly what he intended. I pulled away from him, determined not to get scared I unzipped the dress and let slide off my body. Right in front of him I was left in nothing but black lacy panties. That growl took away nerves, he liked what he saw. Taking my hand he led me to the bed, I let myself be guided by his touch, my senses on fire. I no longer feared what was to come because it would be nothing but heaven. Randy took off the rest of his clothes and lent down over me, his hands resting on the soft bed so his weight was off me. His kisses got harder and more urgent, he needed my lips like they were going out of fashion. I pushed my body into his, needing to feel his soft skin against mine. He inhaled a deep breath, the bolts like lightening. Randy kissed down my neck and over my breasts, human touch had never been so good. He questioned me with his eyes as he got to my lace, I nodded my approval as he slid them down my legs, Randy let out a deep satistfyed grunt when he finally had me naked, now I was starting to feel a little self conscious, my cheeks tinted as I tried to cover myself. Soft yet firm he pried my hands away,

"Please don't hide from me Raven"

I stopped fighting him and let his eyes scour my body, he didn't make any big movements straight away, he was too busy letting his fingers play over my skin. It was becoming too much, even his fingers on my skin was pleasurable but I knew it could only get better. Randy started that blazing trail again, his lips sweet like chocolate on my belly. Gingerly he edged my legs open, opening me up for a better look. Tentively he whipped his tongue over that little bud. I almost flew off the bed, I had no fucking idea it could feel that good. Randy ran his tongue over me again, his arm around my belly to stop me from bucking off the bed. I tried to keep silent but it was hard especially when it felt so good. His tongue flicked harder and faster and pretty soon the room was alive with my screams, I couldn't help it, it had to come out or else I would die.

"Randy!" The pressure had become too much and soon enough I was floating, floating and watching everything through a third person. Randy didn't stop when I tightened, he kept pushing with his tongue, making sure every inch of me was licked and tasted. The second pressure release was even better than the first. I couldn't take anymore, I had to stop. Randy let me come down with a soft bump, he kept licking but slowly so I had a chance to breathe. Now that I was back on earth I knew that this was the moment I had waited for, "Randy, please"

"Are you sure?" He whispered over my aching body, his lips inches from mine and his body so close yet so far away. His eyes peered at my face, still all the frustratons he still let it be my choice. I think he would of been happy either way.

"Yes, please Randy, need you now"

Slowly he adjusted himself in front of my willing entrance, I wasn't naive enough to think it wouldn't hurt, it hurt like hell, but knowing that it was someone I loved and honestly loved me, the pain would be worth it. I was being ripped apart as he entered me for the first time, it didn't hurt as much as I thought, a small shaft of pain but that was it. He buried himself deep inside me until he could go no further. He hovered over me until I had adjusted to the size, thankfully that didn't take long because I wanted more of that heaven he dished out. I pushed my body up again, watching that viperous smile came out made it all worth it, locking his hands in mine he started the rythym that got me worked up again. The cries of pleasure came faster, feeling him sliding inside me was, well there was no words that could describe it, at least no words that were good enough.

"Mmm, harder Randy" I was used to him now and all I wanted was a good hard slamming, excuse the phrase.

Randy slid inside so hard I thought we would break the bed, it didn't matter to either of us because this dance was way better than either of us could imagine. The end burst through us a little too soon for my liking but that was ok, she had more time to expecience his body to its full potential. Randy stayed inside me until he littlerly slipped out on his own. He rolled over to his side and pulled me into his arms, I loved his arms around me even if we were both drenched in sweaty sex. I fully intended to repay him for what he did to me, it could wait till morning when I had no witness's, there fore it was only me that would know I failed. I snuggled deep into his arms, never wanting to let him go.

"I love you Randy"

He kissed the top of my head, his lips still soft and sweet "I love you too Raven. Always have, always will."

I fell asleep with that happy smile on my face, not only was that fucktard out of my life and I could work again, I got the hot guy, I never thought it would come, but here we are. I had never been so greatful for being wrong, because if I was right I wouldn't have Randy, and now I don't think I could live without him. Scratch that, I knew for sure that I couldn't live without him. Thankfully I may never see that day. Fingers crossed.


End file.
